Here
by Towa-chan
Summary: Amu has missed her friend Ikuto dearly. Things have changed a lot lately, what happens when he shows up when she is at a sleepover at Utau's?


TITLE: Here...

Amu's P.o.v:

It has been years since Ikuto had left to find his father. He told me it was an important task that HAD to be done. That happened when I was 12, now I'm 16 going on 17. I still haven't given up hope. I miss that blue haired boy, the way he smiles,how much he cares for his family.

I missed that boy, who can easily bring a smile on my face. Recently, Su and Dia had gone back into their egg cradles. I had found my true self, I can easily shine for who I am, I have a confident aura. And now I'm also an excellent cook,I have a motherly personality, and without no doubt my parents love that motherly part of me.

I know that those two are not with me anymore, but they are still there. Dia told me, shugo chara's disappear when you find your true self. I know that Dia and Su are watching me from their egg cradles. And yes,Things have changed all these years, including my appearance. My shoulder length hair is now waist length and slightly curly in an odd manner.

I had gotten taller, almost too tall for my age. And Utau had found a hidden talent in me when I was 14, a gift of voice. So I am now currently working with Utau. We compose songs together and sing them to all of Tokyo and Japan. And we are famous yes. Though I made a stage name for myself, so things would be easier. My stage name is IA (Ai-yah).

I currently am on my bed, laying on my back, my cotton candy pink hair all over me. Ran was on my stomach, Miki observing me quietly from the end of the bed. I forced a smile on my face, trying to make the two sisters believe everything was fine. But alas, I failed. Miki flew over to me and caressed my cheek. "I know you still miss Ikuto Amu, love like this is too hard to let go of. My advice is to just stay calm and look ahead of the storm. There will always be a rainbow shining for you on the other side," she assured. I bat my eyelashes and simply look at her.

Then I opened my mouth to respond. "Thanks Miki, I'll try, I will," I faintly smiled. Then a beep went off. Ran picked herself up and managed to stand on my stomach. She then started to fly to my phone. "AMUUU-CHAAAAN! Text from Utau!" Ran winked, struggling to give me the phone. Before it could drop from her mitt like hands, I gracefully accepted the phone and read the text.

My best friend Utau loves to talk, she has the voice of an innocent angel, but the personality of a tough tomboy. She loves to eat extra firm ramen with eggs, and funnier, asks for rice. It's kind of like a slap in the face to order rice in a Japanese ramen shop. Let me tell you, Utau has quite the appetite for a thin and frail girl like her. I don't know how she manages to be so skinny and healthy at the same time eat bad food.

She is also upset that Ikuto left too, after all she's his sister! Who wouldn't want to see their sibling that they hadn't seen for four years? I surprisingly can't stand a year without my little sister Ami. She's all cute and bubbly, and she has a gigantic heart. And Ami is now an official fan of me too. She chases me around the house, asking for autographs.

Ami wanted to start a 'job' by selling my autographs. I think she's adorable. I don't know how Utau feels about her brother, but without a doubt she misses him.

I realized that I was thinking too long. I clicked on the text and waited for the it to pop up.

From: Utau 3

To: Amu-chan ;)

Utau: Yo Amu! Do you want to come over to my apartment? We could have a sleepover or something. And we also need to brush up on our singing! I ain't takin no as an answer girly!

I smirked when I read the text. Sometimes my best friend could be so demanding. And besides, I've never been to Utau's apartment before. It could be something new and I need to relax. All this stress is freaking me out! I mean, how much can one person take?

I text Utau back.

To: Utau 3

From: Amu-chan ;)

Sure thing Utau! But, where do you live?

From Utau 3:

I live in the woods- no JK gurl! Kay here it is! You know where Sanjo productions are right? I live in that apartment building beside it! Apt# 347, be there!

To Utau 3:

Okay! But you gotta stop being so demanding because I wonder what'll happen if I DON'T come? Well my favorite singer, I'm gonna pack now!

I slapped my phone shut and kicked my body off the bed. Miki sketched me an outfit on a piece of paper. My shirt was a white long sleeve with a tealish aqua camisole underneath it. Then my skirt was baby blue plaid. My shoes were tealish aqua converse with white knee high socks. I wore all the listed clothing articles and combed my wavy hair. I put a navy blue X clip in my hair and straightened my skirt.

Ran and Miki gave me a thumbs up and they helped me pack my basic sleepover items. I put my chara holder on my waist and put my chara's in it. Humming, I raced down the stairs to be stopped by my rambunctious sister Ami. "ONEEEEEE-CHAAAAAAAN! Where are you going?" she clamored. I sweat dropped at her actions and then roll my eyes.

"To a sleepover," I casually replied. "With WHO?" she nosily asked. "Utau. I-I- mean-" "UTAU-CHAAAN! YOU OWE ME HER AUTOGRAPH!" Ami glared with the scariest expression on planet earth. Ami's chara Stella nodded and sat on Ami's shoulder.

Ami had got her shugo chara about one month ago. Her dream was to be famous like Utau and I. Stella wore a simple orange dress with a silver and grey star on it. She had black tights on and a mic in her hand. She wore black flats. Her hair was blonde and reached up to her shoulders with a yellow star hairclip. Her eyes were the slightest shade of ocean blue. Miki glared at Stella and she did the same back to her. Miki and Stella don't get along well. Ran does though.

I put my chara's back in the pouch and continued walking out the door. Once I entered outside, the warm summer breeze caress my rosy cheeks. I walk down the path and then noticed myself getting tired. "Ran! I need a chara change! I can't walk anymore!" I complained. Ran popped out of her holder.

"Hai Amu-chan! Hop,step,jump! From a girl who can't run to a girl who can, chara change!" Ran chanted. My X hairclip was replaced by a red heart. I ran as fast as a bullet down the road and past the bazaar. I stopped in front of the Sanjo productions building. Then Ran gave me my phone and I reread the text. "Apartment building beside Sanjo Productions," I muttered. I scanned and saw an apartment building that matched the descriptions. "Apartment 347," I scanned the text as I walk into the building.

After a long time of scouting, I knock on the door of Utau's apartment. "YO AMU-CHAAAN!" Utau beemed as she pull me into the apartment. "What in tarnations is wrong with you?" I huffed. She shrugged and then I gasp when I look around. The area was so spacious. The window was huge and you could have a good look of Tokyo. Then I saw the balcony all adorned with flowers and all kinds of other plants. "Wow!" I shriek. The couches all leather black and a flat screen TV in the middle of the room. The tables all crystalline clear with marble vases around the room.

The walls are manilla like in color with lavender waves decorating them. "AWESOME!" I giggled. Utau plopped on a couch and I sat down beside her. "So, how's life?" I asked. "Really? Let's just get changed into our pajamas! Then let's make a cake!" Utau giggled childishly. This caused me to sweat drop. She dragged me into her room and then pointed at her closet. "One word Hinamori, CHANGE," Utau demanded.

I held my hands up in mercy and picked out my sleep wear and went into the closet. I changed into a grey long sleeve shirt and a pair of rainbow sleeping shorts. I then do my hair in two braids, tying each end with a blue ribbon. I popped out of the closet and Utau smiled at me. I walked into the kitchen and we start things up. I picked a chocolate cake mix and Utau takes out basic cake supplies, milk,eggs,and more.

I hum as I crack the eggs and milk. I mix it and Utau pours in the cake mix. We batter the mix and then put it in the oven. I sighed after all the mixing and sat on the couch.

I scrolled for a something to watch. I decided on sleeping beauty. Utau and I watched for a bit and talked. Then the door bell rang. "I'll get it!" Utau yelled as she opened the door. Her eyes widen and her mouth open so much, an army of flies could come in. "Utau?" "Ikuto," Utau said softly. "Eh?" I gasp. My chara's shrugged and followed me.

"Yo," I heard a manly voice. .Be. . I gasp when I found Ikuto, right on Utau's doorstep. "ONII-CHAAAAAN! I MISSED YOU SO MUCH!" Utau giggled. She gave her brother a choking big hug. Then he saw me. "Yo Amu," he casually replied. "Ikuto himself had grown a lot over the years too. His blue hair swept to the side and covered one of his eyes. He had gotten taller and shockingly skinnier. Is skinniness an inherited trait in the Tsukiyomi family or something? Sure looks like it is!

"IKUTOOOO! WHY DID YOU LEAVE FOR SO LONG?" I questioned, crossing my arms, head facing upwards. He smirked. "What are you guys doing?" Ikuto questioned. "Sleepover," Utau and I said. "Nice," he replied.

IKUTO'S P.O.V:

Amu had grown over the four years. She was as tall as my shoulders now and her shoulder length hair was now waist length. Her golden eyes were still the same though.

I saw Utau getting up. Amu followed her into the kitchen. "CAKE DECORATING TIME!" the two squealed. I sighed and sat on the couch, watching TV while the two decorated the cake. They placed it on the table. I chuckled when I saw how immature they were acting. Those two never change.

Amu sat beside me on the couch. "What's up?" I asked. "Do you know a singer named IA?" Amu asked. I shook my head. "Well that's me! I'm a singer now and Utau is my partner!" she nodded. I gasped in shock. "No you aren't! Wait- you can't sing!" I protested. "You have been gone for a while hmmph!" Amu stated. I nodded but then we both broke into an argument.

Utau brought a little catnip and waved it above Ikuto's head. "NYAA!" I yelled as I play with the catnip. People compare me to a cat a lot. I'm super agile, quick,sly, mysterious, but a bonus, I'm funny and have an extremely caring heart.

All three of us spent the time arguing,laughing,doing dares,and telling funny stories. Then we went to the cake. We ate a bit, then it broke out into a food fight. This truly is a day to remember, I won't forget it.


End file.
